


Really!?

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: An unconventional and yet sort of sweet love confession





	Really!?

"I hope," Aziraphale said with a smile as they walked back to the car, "that whatever happens now that you manage to find happiness Crowley." 

The demon stopped and stared because why was Aziraphale saying it in such a wistful way? Like it didn't include him?

"What?"

Aziraphale stopped as well, his eyes down on his fidgeting fingers.

"Well it's just. There is no longer any need for the Arrangement so you don't have to waste your time here with me" Aziraphale smiled the tight little smile which always meant he was saying something he found personally painful but was trying to hide it and he wouldn't meet Crowley's (increasingly outraged) eyes.

"I just want," the Angel continued, "for you to be happy"

"Well maybe I  _ would _ be happy if the person I was fucking in love with realised I don't give a crap about the fact they're a fucking angel!" Crowley shouted in frustration. Before crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Aziraphale.

It had finally happened. 

His control had snapped. 

Because of this very clever stupid person who he was so  _ pissed off _ about being in love with.

"Oh...OH!" Aziraphale blinked and then smiled and it was a beautiful smile as always but right now it just pissed Crowley off further.

He had waited 6000 years for the Angel but he would be blessed if he was going to ask  _ again _ .

"Angel," he said finally through gritted teeth when it became clear Aziraphale hadn't picked up on the toe tapping anger, "if you want to be with me you have to actually ask" 

"Oh! Oh yes of course, I'm terribly sorry" Aziraphale cleared his throat and straightened his waistcoat.

"Crowley, I love you. Would you like to stay together from now on? Forever in fact? Just the two of us?" 

Crowley threw up his hands in exasperated happiness.

"Fucking finally! Of fucking course I would you idiot!"

"Oh  _ good _ ." Aziraphale said relaxing as if he hadn't been sure of Crowley's response.

Crowley rolled his eyes and started walking back to the car.

"Come on Angel. Let's break out the good wine to celebrate" 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is basically how my husband and I became a couple. He was on the phone telling me how great I was and how I was going to find someone who made me happy and sounding miserable and I snapped "well I would be if the person I was in love realised I don't fucking care that they live in another country" 
> 
> And yes I also said "if you want me to be your partner you still have to fucking ask me" 
> 
> We were reminiscing about this and he said "this is going on Tumblr isn't it?" And I said "no, a Good Omens fic" and voila!


End file.
